Mission to rescue the Captain
by Rangerfan58
Summary: the summary is basically inside, I meant to post this earlier but kept forgetting it hadn't been posted so i apologize for the very late posting of this story. profile explains how i choose to rate things


_This is part of my Starfleet Jedi story during her time on the Enterprise during the three month training mission and is like the episode Allegiance where Picard is taken and a copy is put in his place while he's in a lab so that a species can study authority_

Ashland was asleep when suddenly she woke up and called her lightsaber to her with the Force and quickly went to the Captain's room and got there right as the security team arrived as well. Worf almost activated his security override when the Captain came to the door

"Is something wrong Lt.?"

"Sorry sir, we detected something in the room for a brief moment and thought you were in trouble"

"What about you Sentinel Portland?"

"I thought I felt something in the Force while asleep which woke me up"

"With your lightsaber being needed?"

"I wasn't quite sure sir I just sense a disturbance in the Force is all I didn't think only reacted due to the fact that nothing should be happening on this ship at the moment. A bit of a precaution sir as you might well remember in your debriefing's with Starfleet Command and the time period where we were together to help free the Federation"

"Right...of course I forgot you mentioned that to me once"

"No problem sir"

Everyone leaves the Captain's quarters however the security team simply looks to Ashland because of the fact that Ashland _never_ brought her lightsaber out unless needed and she also would never mention briefings and long term missions without a reason as well or state the obvious about her abilities

"What is _really_ going on Sentinel Portland?"

"In my quarters sir, it's the only place that will be the most secure at the moment"

They get to her quarters where she does something they had never seen her do before

"Computer activate Jedi security program delta 558 authorization Portland 7 Alpha 2 Omega Omega 9"

"Program activated, this room is now locked and soundproofed until further notice"

"Okay I'm sure you guys noticed that the Captain was acting a bit strange as was I there's a reason for that and unfortunately it's not a good one. Our 'Captain' is an impostor the _real_ Captain has been taken and cloned once again though I don't know for what reason yet"

"Should we not inform Commander Riker of the situation then?"

"No, these guys are completely different from the ones who abducted the Captain to research the concept of authority, they will kill the Captain if it's realized that the clone has been discovered. Now then my weird questioning tells me that the clone didn't get all of the Captain's memories, specifically the ones about Sentinel's which gives us the advantage"

"How so, you revealed yourself to the impostor immediately"

"Ah that's where you're wrong, the clone knows my rank of Sentinel and he might know some basic information but there's a lot he doesn't know, I could tell that when I mentioned the debrief all Captain's got after I revealed myself that there was no real collection the real Captain even if he had been affected by something would vaguely remember what the Starfleet Command debriefing's about my people were about"

"But he'll have access to that information due to the impostor's rank"

"Actually that's where you're wrong. I bought us some time while we were talking. I imputed a mild Force suggestion that he not look into the debriefing's until the morning after he got some more sleep. If you're wondering about my fellow Sentinel's who are supposed to go back to the Academy tomorrow to continue training and why they didn't react is because of my Trouble indicator abilities. I sensed something was off all day but I couldn't tell what so instead I made sure any trouble I detected by the Force they wouldn't detect until I allowed it"

"Is that also a Force suggestion?"

"Actually it's not, it's a manipulation of the Force that I can do due to my deeper connection to the Force"

"Okay but why aren't we telling Commander Riker?, either way when the Captain starts acting off and endangering the crew Commander Riker _will_ take over the ship"

"I know, however at the moment we don't have any proof other than what I felt through the Force and yes technically that would work for Commander Riker and the court system, however for the court system even though they acknowledge that a Jedi's feelings in the Force is a valid reason to either do or not do something a lot of times still they need physical proof. As such I have decided not to inform Commander Riker until further notice due to the fact that it wouldn't do us any good"

"Why tell us then?"

"Easy, until the false Captain acts you're my backup plan in keeping the crew safe. If you notice any suspicious activity in regards to the Captain I want you to keep an eye on him if at all possible until you find out what he's actually doing depending on what it is I want you to distract him long enough for others to either reverse the damage or until I can get to him to make him forget what he was doing. The only time that won't happen is when the impostor does something in front of Commander Riker"

"Are these orders Sentinel Portland?"

"Yes they are Lt. Worf"

"Very well we will obey"

"Good, now then time for some sleep, hopefully we'll be able to find the real Captain soon and expose the impostor without risk to the Captain's life"

As it would turn out the impostor revealed itself to Riker pretty quickly

"Sentinel Portland take us to the Rylon system"

"Captain that's forbidden space"

"I don't care Number One"

"Sentinel Portland disregard those orders"

"Gladly"

With those words Ashland spun around and quickly activated her lightsaber and was standing as well

"Now then, as I wanted to do last night let me ask you one time before you go into the brig. Who are you _really_ and where's the Captain?"

"Like we'd ever tell you"

Ashland let's out a growl and deactivates her lightsaber before pushing the impostor into the hands of Lt. Worf

"Lt. you can have him I don't care but make sure he doesn't kill himself in the brig. In the meantime Commander Riker we have a Captain to find, and don't worry that impostor is harmless in the brig the species is non telepathic and as such the Captain's captors have no idea we have the ship back"

"Then how were they going to make the report?"

"I don't know what all the plans were but thanks to me and the impostor's stupidity it's been stopped"

"What exactly do you mean Sentinel Portland?"

"In the Captain's ready room sir?"

"Gladly"

And so Ashland explains everything from the night before to Riker so that he would understand what exactly had happened

"Okay then well I have to report this to Starfleet Command and then we'll have to start looking for the Captain...Sentinel are you certain the Captain's still alive?"

"Not entirely positive but they wanted the Captain for something and as such even with an impostor in his place they would have kept the Captain alive long enough to complete their goals, at least that's the most likely scenario Commander. I honestly have no idea if this was a suicide mission and as such the Captain is already dead or not, but that's most likely not the case"

"Very well then, until we have physical proof we'll assume that the Captain is alive and waiting for rescue, now then get back to your post while I handle a few things"

"Aye sir"

It would take two weeks to find Captain Picard and another for him to heal enough to explain to the academy why their students were going to be a month late because even at warp seven it would take a week to get back to Earth and the academy


End file.
